


Mornings With You

by RowanSparrow



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Innuendo, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi enjoys a nice morning with Captain Rex. Originally a request on Tumblr
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Mornings With You

Obi-Wan Kenobi woke up to the distinct smell of blaster oil and cleaner, and he wrinkled his nose, rolling over and burying his face in the pillows to try and muffle the smell.

“Kindly refrain from getting any of that gunk on my sheets, thank you.” Obi-Wan grumbled into the pillow, his beard scratching against the pillowcase as he spoke.

A soft chuckle rumbled from his side, and Obi-Wan felt the bed shift slightly. “Good morning to you too.” Captain Rex replied, continuing work on his blaster. “I was killing time until you woke up, needed to get this done anyway, the blaster needed a good polishing. And don’t worry, I’ve got a towel to help with the mess.”

Obi-Wan huffed at the slight innuendo, lifting his head just enough to meet Rex’s cheeky grin before huffing again and pulling the blankets up over his head.

“Don’t pout.” Rex chided lightly, setting the blaster and cleaning supplies aside, wiping off his hands before wiggling back under the blankets, wrapping his arms comfortably around Obi-Wan’s torso.

“I shall pout however often I see fit.” Obi-Wan retorted, though he rolled over to cuddle closer to Rex’s warmth, wrapping his arms around the other man’s broad shoulders, kissing him softly. “When do you have to leave?” He asked quietly.

“Not for a few hours yet.” Rex promised, bringing one hand up to brush hair out of Obi-Wan’s face, smiling down at him. “I can stay a bit longer, if you’d like.”

Obi-Wan hummed contentedly, closing his eyes and resting his cheek against Rex’s bicep. Rex chuckled, kissing his temple lightly.

“Want me to make caf?” He offered, already starting to pull back so he could get up.

“No, I want you to stay here.” Obi-Wan grouched, grabbing him firmly by the arm and hauling him back down into the bed, scooting back over to lay on top of him. “It’s been far too long since we’ve been able to have a moment’s peace together, and I won’t have you trying to get out of it.”

“I’m certainly not trying to get out of it.” Rex responded, scratching his fingers along the Jedi General’s scalp. “I just know a certain Jedi likes to have his hot drinks in the morning, and can get very grumpy when he doesn’t get them.”

“If you’re referring to my tea, then you’re correct.” Obi-Wan mumbled into his chest. “Though what really makes me grumpy is when you try to get me to drink that revolting muck you and your men drink.”

“You’d like caf if you tried it.” Rex rolled his eyes, trailing his fingers down Obi-Wan’s back before bringing them back up to his hair. “You’re just too stubborn. Reckon that’s where General Skywalker gets it from.”

“I beg your pardon?” Obi-Wan protested, lifting his head to look at Rex, scandalized. “Are you implying Anakin gets his stubbornness from _me?”_

“Not implying.” Rex shook his head. “Stating a fact.”

Obi-Wan huffed again, swinging out of bed. “Perhaps I will get up and have a drink, then.” He said haughtily, squaring his shoulders and marching into the kitchen. Rex rolled his eyes, chuckling softly under his breath before rising to his feet, following close behind the Jedi.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @rowansparrow on Tumblr! Come say Hi!


End file.
